witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Reverend (Outskirts)
|Voice = Jay Simon |Appears_games = }} The Reverend (Polish: Wielebny) is a paranoid man who is the religious leader of the people that live in the Outskirts of Vizima. Despite his religious designation, he seems to run the Outskirts. He leads the people against the witch Abigail, blaming her for the appearance of the Beast, a hellhound. The Reverend can usually be found praying in the small courtyard in front of the Church, or in his house, next door. He will gladly pontificate on the sins of others and the righteousness of the Eternal Fire. Associated quests * Of Monsters and Men * The Drowner Contract * Dead Hand of the Past, to get permission to enter the Chapel and bury the remains. * Buried Memories — Geralt must earn Mikul's trust to earn the Reverend's trust, and he needs the signet ring. * Strangers in the Night — Geralt must earn Haren's trust to earn the Reverend's trust, and he needs the signet ring. * The Secret Garden — Geralt must earn Odo's trust to earn the Reverend's trust, and he needs the signet ring. Journal Entry :"The leader of the community in the Outskirts is a domineering priest of the Eternal Fire called the Reverend. His authority reaches well beyond the realm of the spiritual — people from the town and village in the Outskirts do exactly what he says. The Reverend is a religious fanatic and a hypocrite. He easily finds guilt where it doesn't exist, ignoring real offences. :The Reverend lives in the town, just left of the temple. During the day he either prays or tends to the church. :The witch Abigail was probably gone by the time I arrived at the Reverend's. Irreconcilable differences is all I can call it. We argued and I had to kill the priest. :The escalating conflict between the Reverend and the local soothsayer ended grimly. A lynch mob accused Abigail of summoning the Beast and then burned her at the stake. :After tending to the witch Abigail, the Reverend unleashed his congregation on me. I had to kill the priest." Notes * The Reverend briefly takes Alvin under his wing, so briefly in fact, that you may never actually witness it. * He despises dice poker, which he calls the devil's work and has forbidden. * He had a daughter, whom he renounced and exiled (ugly story to uncover here). * In , the speech made by the priest in the refugee camp of Breza is virtually identical to the speech delivered by the Reverend in the Outskirts when the villagers try to lynch Abigail. * There is an old woman in one of the towns nearby that states her son is ill and asks for a White Gull potion. Giving this to her, she states the Reverend would not help, so she stole his ring in which she gives to you as thanks. Gallery File:People Reverend ee.png|Reverend's EE journal image File:People Reverend.png|Reverend's original journal image File:People Reverend preEE.png|the Reverend prior to EE cs:Velebný pán de:Geistlicher es:Reverendo fr:Le Révérend hu:Tiszteletes pl:Wielebny ru:Преподобный it:Reverendo Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I